Digital Adventure
by Patars16
Summary: Crossover between real life and Digimon


Digital Adventure

Chapter One: Just another average day.

It was just another normal September day for Cory. It was six-thirty Monday morning and Cory heard his alarm go off, he just didn't want to get up. After lying in bed for another ten minutes or so, he got out of his bed, got dressed, and walked into his living room. He grabbed some Lucky Charms for breakfast and sat down to watch TV. There was nothing on of course, just your average crap like Storm Hawks and infomercials. After watching The Fresh Prince of Bell Air for 15 minutes, he was finished eating and got up and took a shower. Cory, being a clean freak for the most part, did this every day. He then got ready for school and waited for his ride to arrive. She was late, as usual.

Now Cory is just your average seventeen-year-old guy. Standing at about 6'2, he was slightly taller then most people. With very short dark blonde hair and blue eyes, you could easily pick him out of a crowd, if only for his bright clothing which he wore regularly. He was very awkward and for the most part didn't know what to do with his extra long limbs.

Cory did not have his drivers permit yet, though he wasn't to worried about that. After all, he worked down the street and had a ride to and from school every day. He didn't have any friends who lived near him so he wouldn't be going anywhere to hang out with them. He was just starting his senior year of high school at Huang Christian School. This school was very small, only about twenty-five people attended. Cory had friends at school, but HCS (Huang Christian School) was about twenty minutes away. Cory didn't really hang out with them outside of school because of this.

Septembers in Upstate New York, which is where Cory lived, were pretty much always the same. It either rained, or it was hot. Or it rained and then it was hot, or it was hot and then it rained. This Monday it just happened to be one of those hot days. As Cory's ride drove into his driveway a few thoughts passed through his mind. "Goodness, Mrs. Swenson has been late every day for the past week! Why does it have to be so hot? I wonder if we'll have anyone new at school this year." Yes Cory never followed one train of thought for very long, as he saw that as boring to the extreme.

Little did Cory know that on the ride into school that day, his life would change forever. Cory as usual, had his Ipod running to block out the horrible choice in music Mrs. Swenson had, and the noise that her two children, 3 and 8 years old, would make. As long as Cory could remember, Mrs. Swenson was a good driver. Which is why he was very confused when the car came to a sudden stop by a field in-between towns. "Kids, stay in the car." Said Mrs. Swenson. "Josh and Cory come with me." Josh was another kid that rode into school with Cory. He lived in a town five minutes away.

So the three of them got out of the car and walked into the road where a rather large oval shaped object lay. It looked like an egg, though the bright green spots randomly arranged on its shell were rather unusual. Josh was the first to comment on the strangeness of a bright green spotted egg in the middle of the road. "Whoa… I've never seen an egg like that before!" he said. Cory had a hunch on what it was, but didn't say anything at the risk of sounding completely stupid. He had been a Digimon fan since the beginning and so therefore instantly recognized it for what it was, a Digimon Egg. When I say, he had been a fan; I don't just mean he didn't miss an episode. I mean he thought about Digimon probably at least once a day and had on many occasions thought about what it would be like if he had a Digimon partner.

After Mrs. Swenson and Josh had passed around the egg, Cory got his turn to inspect it. The moment his hand touched the surface of the egg, it started to glow. Mrs. Swenson ran and hid behind the car and Josh stared at the egg confused. Cory however, was very excited, for a strange device, about the size of his hand had appeared in the air above his head. The device had come out of nowhere with only a bright flash to accompany it. Cory caught the thing in his open hand, just barely holding onto the egg without it falling. After inspecting the "device" Cory, being the Digimon buff that he was, figured out that it was a Digivice. It was about the size of an Ipod with a screen the same size. It was built in the shape of a nine with the insides filled in and a grip for holding on the right side. The Digivice had four arrow buttons and a middle button in the middle. The color of the device matched the color of the egg, green.

Cory climbed back into the car after inspecting both the egg and the Digivice, leaving Josh and Mrs. Swenson outside looking thoroughly confused. Cory, in the process of sitting down was unable to contain himself and yelled "Yes!" very loudly. There was an arrow on the screen of the Digivice pointing to the egg. Cory found out as he circled the egg with the Digivice, no matter where the egg was moved, the arrow on the screen followed it. It was about thirty seconds later that Mrs. Swenson and Josh opened the doors and got back into the car. Unable to comprehend what just happened, Mrs. Swenson said, "Well Cory, I guess the egg and that Ipod thing are yours. They seem to like you more then Josh or me. I'd love to say here by this field all day but we must be on our way back to school."

"Good Idea." Said Josh, relieved that nothing else was popping out of the sky.

"Yeah, I guess your right. But we probably shouldn't tell anyone about this encounter. It might make us look crazy. Plus I don't want random kids at school running up to me and asking me about my giant green egg that came out of nowhere." Said Cory, hoping that no one else would find out about his Digimon Egg. For the rest of the ride into school Cory stared at the egg and would occasionally gently pat it once or twice. He was deep in thought wondering what Digimon was in it. He was ready for whichever one it was. He was sure. Maybe it was a Patamon, which was a yellow bat like Digimon with giant ears for wings and a very round mouse like body. Or maybe it was Terriermon, a rabbit like Digimon with inflatable ears for floating.

When Cory arrived at school he stuffed the egg into his backpack and surrounded it with his gym clothes to keep it warm and padded. He didn't want anyone finding out about his egg unless he chose to tell someone. Cory did not want to fail his classes so he had no choice but to go and do his school work. All that day, while he was doing his schoolwork, his mind was elsewhere. He couldn't help but think about what was in the egg, when it would hatch, and what he would do when it did. He better have food when it hatches, he knew that for sure. Digimon ate a lot.

Now there weren't many things that could take Cory's mind off of that egg in his backpack. But something did happen that day which more than temporarily took his mind off it. There just so happened to be a new girl at school. This girl was very different than everyone else in the school. Her name was Kari and she had just recently moved into town. She had just moved to the United States and wasn't very happy because she had to start at a small school in the middle of nowhere for her senior year. She was not quite sure why she was even there. Luckily she knew the English language flawlessly, which is difficult after growing up in Japan.

Cory was introduced to Kari at the beginning of the day, and hung out for the rest of the day every chance they got. For Kari, Cory reminded her of a boy she once dated and still liked. As for Cory, he saw Kari as a new chance at friendship and maybe more. Kari was a pretty attractive girl with shoulder length brown hair and ruby eyes. Now if Cory had been putting two and two together, he would have recognized her name and features. But as nice girls that are cute easily distract Cory, he was caught off guard.

At lunch, Cory sat at a table with his friends Chad, AJ, and Max. Kari was of course right by his side also. As was typical of lunches at HCS, Cory, AJ, Max, and Chad all played Advanced Wars. Kari was very confused by their enthusiasm with a seemingly very boring game. Now it just so happened that after Cory had finished his Spaghettios he remembered the egg in his backpack. He got up and told AJ to follow him to the bathroom because there was something very important he had to see. So Cory grabbed his backpack and went to show AJ the egg. Out of everyone at school AJ was the only one Cory trusted enough to show. AJ was very surprised when Cory proceeded to pull a giant green egg out of his backpack.

After Cory explained the situation to AJ, AJ agreed to help Cory care for the egg until it hatched. After looking at the egg, Cory realized that there was a Kari from the Digimon TV show and that she was from Japan… and had ruby eyes and brown shoulder length hair. After returning to the lunch table Cory stared wonderingly at Kari and what she being there mean. So Cory waited until Chad, Max, and AJ had gone back to classes to confront Kari about her being a Digidestined, like him. So Cory asked,

"I need to know, how do you keep Gatomon hidden?"

"I uh…. Excuse me? Gato what? I don't know what you're talking about," stuttered Kari.

"Look, I have an egg, a Digimon egg. I know you being here is no coincidence. There is just no way. Your name is Kari, you look exactly like the girl from the show, you even sound like her. And the day I find a Digimon egg sitting in the middle of a road and get a Digivice, a new girl at school named Kari starts. Come on." Said Cory triumphantly.

"Uh… you know… you… err… fine. You got me. I do have a Digimon named Gatomon, but I have no idea what you're talking about with the TV show thing… I'm real, obviously. And what kind of Digimon is in your egg?" asked Kari, feeling a little better.

"Well I have no idea, though the markings make me thinks it's a Terriermon just because its bright green. I don't know what's going on or why I was chosen to be a Digidestined but I think we need to work together to figure this thing out." Cory said, sounding just as confused as Kari looked.

So Kari and Cory decided to attempt to figure what all these things meant after school. Cory unfortunately had to work after school but luckily Kari's new house was around a five minutes walk from his house. So at four thirty, when Cory had just gotten home from work, Kari showed up at his house, after looking up where it was on MapQuest. Cory answered the door when Kari knocked and lead her into the back yard where there were two swings. They sat down and looked at each other.

"Oh! I brought someone to meet you Cory. Gatomon meet Cory, Cory meet Gatomon," said Kari as she introduced her Digimon to her new friend.

"Hi… Gatomon… I can't believe it, a real live Digimon in my presense!"

"Kari's told me some good things about you, I cant wait to save the world with you!" purred Gatomon

"So what's next?" asked Kari

Well this is it for chapter one. I hope you guys lived through the whole introducing a character with a backstory and stuff. I promise chapter two will be more exciting. If you have any suggestions email me at 


End file.
